


He (See)Saw Something

by tigerlily19



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bosser saw something he shouldnt have, Boys In Love, M/M, Mew is as usual possessive af, MewGulf - Freeform, okay i dont know what to tag, only slight smut? sorry peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: Bosser thought he was going to have a great day that day until he saw something that was, well, very unpleasant.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 25
Kudos: 331





	He (See)Saw Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies! How are you? I hope you are having a great day! I will start to get busy this week until forever (or until my semester ends) because my classes had started and it was super hectic sobs T.T Anyways, have fun reading this fics. As usual, your comments are always welcome and enjoy my loves :)

Bosser parked the car near the entrance because he thought that it would be easier to drive it out of the house tomorrow when he needed to send both Mew and Gulf to their university and intern place. _It was faster and cheaper that way_ Mew said when everyone knew why he wanted to send that boy off to his intern. Whipped.

He exited the car, went to the car’s trunk and looked at the groceries that he had purchased. He took out his lists to check whether he had purchased everything or not or else, the ever so calm and kind Mew Suppasit would turn into step-dad mode and won’t shut up until he bought them all (learnt from experience and it was hella scary). He scanned the list and nodded when he saw that he had purchased everything and ready to move them inside the house.

He hummed his favourite songs while rummaged his pocket for the house’s key but instead, he felt a box of something in his pocket. He took it out as he didn’t remember bought anything with small box but regretted immediately when he saw it was a box of condom that Mew had asked him to buy. The audacity that the man had. People would always think that working with Mew was an easy job because he looked kind, nice and polite, but he was the opposite of those.

He was demanding, picky and very very nasty when he was tired and hungry, but all the temper calmed down whenever there’s the young Gulf around. Yes, they could be a pain in the ass sometimes with their pranks and childish attitude, but Mew visibly changed 180 degree whenever he saw that boy around. Maybe because he was whipped for the boy or maybe because the boy, too, gave him as much attention and love that he deserved to be given, Bosser didn’t know and don’t want to know. That was also one of the reasons why he was glad that the boy was around because he could calm Mew down despite how crazy the older man’s temper was. It made him wanted to spoil the boy up.

His calmed his annoyance down and proceed to walk towards the house after he found the key in his pocket. Despite having a hard time due to his hands were full but he managed to open the door and closed the door silently. He entered the house and directly went to the kitchen to put the things away, arranging the groceries in the cupboard before the maid came and rearrange it. That’s the thing with the maid, you will arrange it first, then the she would rearrange it back according to whatever she thought would look good. It was better if he didn’t arrange it on the first place, but Mew would chew his head off if he saw things lying around the house without putting it at their rightful place.

After finished arranging the groceries, he looked around the kitchen and the living room. It was too quiet to be good. Usually there would be Chopper lying or running around the house but there was no sign of that small boss. And, where were they? Sometimes you could see them cuddling on the couch or watching tv, but there was none. Were they sleeping?

He took out an apple from a fruit basket and took a bite while wandering to the second living room. This room was a bit further into the house, perfect for those who wanted to get some rest without getting any disturbance from anyone. But as he was close to the living room, he heard noises coming from it.

 _What the fuck? What was that noise?_ Bosser thought.

He moved silently to the noise’s direction and took his phone out, ready to call the police if he needed it. As he was closing to the noises, they were getting louder but still in a hushed voice and Bosser was in a panic mode because he swore to god there was two sets of voices and he was alone. Oh god where was that Mew Suppasit when he was needed!

He stopped for a while and prayed to the gods above that those intruders didn’t have any weapon on and he moved, again, silently approaching the hall and ready to strike but when he reached the hall, he saw something that traumatized him to the core.

At the corner where the couch was connected to the wall, there was two bodies moulded and attached to each other, with low groans and moans coming out from their mouth. The first person that had broad and strong upper body that he knew it anywhere and could be identified as Mew Suppasit, had his back facing him, thrusting into another person’s body.

The other person which he knew it was Gulf because that boy was facing him, had his back against the wall. Gulf’s legs were spread to Mew’s upper arm, making them formed into a ‘M’ shaped, showing off that beautiful and leaned calves that was decorated with red marks all around it.

Gulf had his arms wrapped around Mew’s strong shoulder and burying his face onto the crock of the latter’s neck, moaning softly with every thrust Mew impaled on him. Gulf’s face was red, redder than all the decorations inside the house and fuck, Bosser had to admit, he was so beautiful and alluring looking like that and he was guilty for having these thoughts in his mind.

Bosser felt he needed to flee from scene and when he was about to do so, he saw Gulf’s bambi eyes opened and their eyes met. Gulf’s eyes went wide, and he made a choking sound, but Mew keep on thrusting inside him, leaving him breathless, moaning mess and unable to utter any single words. With Mew’s thrust getting faster, Bosser finally fled the scene and run towards the living room. He sat down while calming his raging heartbeat because _what the fuck?_

He was doomed. If Gulf ever told Mew about what he saw, he knew Mew would go crazy and he might lose his job because everyone knew how possessive Mew was of Gulf. Fuck he was so dead. He sat there quietly, thinking about the excuses that he could use when Mew asked him about what he had saw. He had tons of promises in his mind that he could use for this and he was ready to face the lion. After a while, he finally heard a soft footstep from the hall, and he looked up and saw Gulf walked slowly towards him.

He wore the shirt that was too big for him and Bosser didn’t have to ask to know that the shirt was Mew’s and a pair of sweatpants which was also Mew’s. With that partial messy hair, red face and plump lips, did he even try to hide the fact that they were both doing the deeds just now? Gulf reached him and sat at the opposite couch and looked at him shyly.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Phi. We thought you would be back in another 20 minutes or so.” Gulf said and Bosser had to let out strangled sound because what the actual fuck? Why did he had to rushed home? He would have just taken his sweet time until Mew called him but no, he had to rush and now look at what he had to witness.

“Fuck it was so bad. I should’ve made some noise or something when I reached home. With that, at least you guys knew I was home. And I didn’t mean to watch you or anything. Fuck I don’t want to see my boss fucking his boyfriend and I can’t get these images out of my head, dear lord!” Bosser wailed and cover his face with his hands and making a sobbing sound.

Gulf choked his saliva and let out a strangled laugh before calming down. “Man, that was crazy. I tried to make him stop but he didn’t want to and continued until we finished. I hope he didn’t know that you saw it Phi or not, you’re not going to survive.” Gulf said honestly and Bosser nodded.

He was about to reply when he heard another set of footsteps getting close and both Gulf and him frozen before he ran towards the kitchen, busying himself with things that he didn’t know what he was doing. He listened to their conversation while doing things he didn’t know what.

“Hey baby. The shower is ready if you want to take a shower. Or do you want to shower with me?” Mew said with low voice and Bosser gagged because that was cringe worthy shit right there.

“Nooo. Well maybe, but – hey, hands off the merchandise – no wait – ngh – P’Boss had arrive. So, stop.”

“He did?” Mew asked, and his voice changed from sweet and sickly to his normal voice.

“Yeah. He’s at the kitchen.”

After the conversation ended, Bosser heard their footsteps and he picked up apples from the basket and washed them. When they arrived, Bosser gave them his fake smile.

“Hey Phi. I bought you more apples. Do you want them?” He offered Mew and Mew shook his head.

“No, I want to take a shower with Gulf. Watch the house okay? Come on, let’s get you clean.” Mew held Gulf’s waist and ushered him out of the kitchen while Gulf looked at him apologetically. Bosser let out his breath that he didn’t even knew he was holding.

He stared at their disappearing backs and sighed. _This is the worse day in my entire life._


End file.
